Supertards
by RomeBell
Summary: Un grupo de chicos jóvenes con capacidades sobrehumanas. Ellos, con la ayuda de sus poderes intentarán salvar a la ciudad, el país y ¡al mundo entero!...De ellos mismos y su estupidez.
1. Chapter 1

De un salto fue la manera en la que se levantó de la cama. El cuerpo de Alfred sabía que aquel día no era un día normal pues era el primer día de clases ¿y por qué habría de emocionarle? ¡Porque sabía que conocería a nuevas personas! Y tal vez a alguien como él…Alfred era una de esas pocas personas que poseía súper poderes ¿Y por qué? Porque su padre era Superman…

No, enserio…Superman.

Claro este Superman no era como todos recordamos de películas y comics… ¡Pero tu entiendes el punto!

Él había heredado (a parte del rubio cabello, ojos azules y un hermoso rostro [Esto dicho por él mismo]) El poder de volar y súper fuerza, también la capacidad de que nada pudiera hacerle daño físico.

Y al igual que su padre él tenía una debilidad, y la de Alfred eran las ensaladas, en serio, le hacen comer un bocado de esa horrible cosa y no podrá ni caminar por sí solo.

Volviendo al tema.

El intrépido héroe adolescente bajó las escaleras rápidamente ya vestido y preparado para desayunar. En el mesón de la cocina lo esperaba lo que parecía un buffet. Hotcakes del grosor de una mesa y grandes como el plato de comida donde se sirve tu tío cada domingo en una comida familiar, también un bowl con cereal de colores y leche fresca (¿que por qué digo fresca? Solo para alargar), jugo de naranja fresco (otra vez) y uno que otro sándwich.

En menos de lo que Simón Bolívar decía su nombre completo el estadounidense devoró su desayuno (el devora, no come) se prendió camino hacia su escuela, pensaba en llegar volando, pero debía ocultar sus poderes (aburriiido) y tampoco quería despeinarse porque vamos, ¿Quién no quiere dar una buena impresión el primer día de clases? Así que decidió tomar el autobús.

El camino se le hizo bastante tedioso pues él no tenía mucha paciencia para esas cosas, pero la suerte estaba de su lado ya que al llegar a las puertas del instituto se encontró con el que era su mejor amigo, Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred: - ¡Iggy! -. Corrió lo más que pudo y al llegar abrazó fuertemente al chico inglés (¿debo recordar que el más joven tenía súper fuerza?) Así que estaba rompiendo las costillas del inglés quien no tenía aire ni para pedirle ayuda a la Santa Reina de Inglaterra. Alfred pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaba medio matando y lo soltó con una risa.

Alfred: - Lo siento Arthie… -. Se disculpó vagamente y antes de que el otro chico recobrara la vida lo arrastró hacia dentro del colegio,

Arthur: - ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado idiota?! -. Sip, había revivido.

Alfred: - Tenemos tiempo sin vernos, Arthur…Es normal que esté emocionado, han sido muchos años. -.

Arthur: - Nos vimos ayer… -.

Alfred: - ah…-.

Alfred: ¡Mira ahí están anotadas las aulas de cada quien! -. Señaló una cartelera que estaba cerca.

El chico tenía talento para cambiar de tema (Sarcasmo).

Ambos chicos se acercaron a dicha cartelera y el primero en leer fue Alfred.

Alfred: - Demonios, volvimos a tocar separados -. Dijo con una expresión de cachorro abandonado.

Arthur: - Obviamente idiota, soy un año mayor. -.

Alfred: - Tenía esperanzas…Veamos con quien toqué… -. Buscó con su dedo el nombre de alguien conocido en la lista y al encontrarse con uno su cara se puso pálida del susto.

Alfred: - Él… -. Su cabeza giró hacia una dirección y la de Arthur la siguió.

La mirada azul se fijó en un chico que estaba parado en una esquina haciendo quien sabe que con su celular. Era muy alto y ancho, pero en su rostro se veía una expresión de inocencia que por alguna razón daba más miedo que tu madre encontrándote en la computadora a las tres de la mañana cuando ya te había mandado a dormir hace mucho. Su pelo era de un rubio muy claro casi llegando a blanco (al igual que su piel) y siempre vestía de abrigo, bufanda y guantes, aun así, si estuviera a 100 C° allá afuera, el vestiría igual.

Arthur: - Así que te tocó con Iván… -. Comentó sin despegar la vista de aquel chico quien parecía tener oído biónico pues al ser nombrado levantó su mirada del celular directo al par de chicos y les sonrió de una manera que les hizo helar la sangre.

Alfred: - Okay…Okay, don't be alarmed, tal vez haya alguien mejor…-. Con una pizca de esperanza volvió a leer los nombres guiándose con su dedo hasta caer en uno.

Alfred: - Oye…estos nombres son nuevos, nunca los había visto. -.

Arthur: - ¿En serio? -. El inglés se acercó un poco para poder leer junto al chico.

Alfred: - ¡HAHAHAHAH ESTE CHICO SE APELLIDA VERGAS! -. De la nada comenzó a reír a carcajadas y digamos que su risa no era muy disimulada y obviamente llamó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca, así como llamó la atención de la mano del inglés quien le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

Arthur: - Bloody hell…¡Dice Vargas, no Vergas! -.

Alfred: - ¡Anda, sí que eres aburrido Arthur! -.

Arthur: - Al parecer son dos…-. Dijo ignorando por completo la estupidez del americano. – Deben ser hermanos -.

En ese instante una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte pasó frente a los chicos y por alguna extraña razón aquella ráfaga de viento gritaba algo como "VEEEEEEEE~". Nadie sabía que "ver" pues aquello había pasado muy rápido, pero lo que sí se pudo ver fue a un chico corriendo detrás de aquella ráfaga de viento sin mucho éxito gritando algo como "¡VENECIANO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!" En mayúsculas para que se entienda.

El par de rubios ignoró aquello que acababa de pasar como si fuera algo de todos los días y siguieron con lo suyo, pero antes de cotillear un poco más la lista el intermitente sonido del timbre les indicó que debían entrar a sus respectivas celdas, digo aulas.

Obviamente (Por pesar de Alfred y alivio de Arthur) Ambos tuvieron que separarse.

El estadounidense fue el último en entrar a su aula o eso pensaba pues detrás de él venían un par de chicos más los cuales se quedaron parados frente a toda la clase y pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, el chico que iba corriendo detrás de quien sabe qué hace un momento.

Después de esperar unos segundos el profesor entró y como todos en el aula suponían aquel par de chicos eran estudiantes nuevos.

Profesor: - Chicos, denle una bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros, los hermanos Vargas -.

Cabe destacar que al escuchar el apellido en la sala al fondo solo se escuchó la risa de cierto protagonista acompañado de un susurro que decía "vergas"

El profesor ignoró como siempre a Alfred y siguió con lo suyo.

Profesor: - Ahora chicos, por favor preséntense -. Y así uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante, parecía tener los ojos cerrados, pero nadie era quien para juzgar.

Feliciano: - Buon giorno, mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas (de nuevo la risa de Alfred) y él es mi hermano Lovino, fuimos transferidos desde Italia, ve~ -. El pelicastaño habló con algo de miedo, pero de igual forma alegre, aunque a su lado estaba su hermano que tenía cara de pocos amigos y de que iba a matar a alguien con la mirada.

Después de aquello ambos se sentaron en el fondo de la clase y el italiano gruñón tocó al lado de Alfred quien se acercó "Disimuladamente" (lo más disimulado que se podía ser siendo Alfred) a hablarle.

Alfred: - Psst…Oye…Te vi hace rato corriendo detrás de quien sabe que, ¿Qué perseguías? -. Al escuchar aquello el italiano se puso un poco tenso.

Lovino: - ¡¿Y a ti que te importa traga hamburguesas?! -. Respondió con mucho amor, claro que sí.

Alfred: - ¡Joder Arthur mira, este chico adivinó que me gustan las hamburguesas! … ¿Arthur? -. Y así fue como nuestro héroe entró en depresión por no estar con el cejudo inglés.

-H-hey…no hagan tanto ruido, el profesor puede molestarse -. Susurró una voz tímida al lado de Alfred quien al voltear vio a un chico casi idéntico a él.

Alfred: ¿Matthew? ¡Matthew! ¡¿Cuándo volviste de Canadá?! -.

Matthew: - Hace tres años…-.

Alfred: - ¡¿Y cómo no me había enterado?! -.

Matthew: - V-vine contigo desde casa…-.

Alfred se acercó lentamente a su hermano. (Cierto…Lo había olvidado, Alfred tiene un hermano, pero a él nadie le importa así que continuemos).

Alfred: - O es que… Has estado todo este tiempo ¿Invisible? -. Esto último lo dijo susurrando.

Matthew: - No -. Casi se podría decir que iba a comenzar a llorar.

Alfred: -Ah…Entonces no se -. Encogió sus hombros para restarle importancia. Pobre de la vida del pequeño Matthie.

Lovino, el italiano con cara de estreñimiento, intentó ignorar a dicho estadounidense, pero vamos, es Alfred, no se daría por vencido hasta conseguir lo que quería y esta vez quería una respuesta.

Alfred: - Entonces… ¿Me dirás que era lo que perseguías? -. Apoyó su cara en sus manos como una niña esperando que su mejor amiga le contara sobre el chico que le gusta y la cita que tuvieron.

El castaño solo carraspeó y volvió su mirada al pizarrón donde estaba el profesor, parado, apuntando el borrador para lanzárselo a Alfred en la cabeza para que dejara pasar la clase.

Profesor: - Ejem…Jones-. Al nombrarlo, Alfred volteó hacia el profesor quien aún le apuntaba como si de un francotirador se tratara, el rubio se rio de forma culposa y volvió a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Lovino se había salvado esta vez del insistente tornado de hiperactividad por un par de horas.

Y como dije, un par de horas después aquella aburrida clase de historia a la que nadie le interesaba [Esto de nuevo dicho por Alfred] terminó y tocaba la hora de almorzar.

Los últimos en salir fueron Alfred y los hermanos Vergas [Alfred, detente] o al menos eso pensaba él, pues, en una esquina se encontraba aquel muchacho del tamaño de una casa quien los miraba con esa típica sonrisa aniñada que te hacia recordar la película de terror que te traumó de niño y te hizo orinarte en la cama por un mes entero.

Los hermanos italianos se dieron cuenta de aquella presencia y obviamente sintieron miedo en todo su cuerpo como si de una niña de 5 años se tratara. Lovino perdió todo su enojo y orgullo y al igual que su hermano se escondió detrás del americano para resguardar sus vidas.

Lovino: - ¿E-ese es un fantasma? ¡Ve a matarlo maldición! -. Regañó al de gafas.

Feliciano: - Hermano…No se puede matar a un fantasma, ya está muerto -.

Lovino: - ¡No te hagas el listo en momentos como este fratello stupido! -.

Alfred: - Por mi desgracia, no es un fantasma…Es un estúpido chico ruso que no hace más nada que sentarse en una esquina y mirarte fijamente, solo no le hagan caso -. Le restó importancia y tomó la bolsa donde traía su desayuno (le doy 5$ al que adivine que trajo de comer Alfred).

Iván: - Es divertido ver quien llama estúpido a quien, da~-. Sin que nadie se lo esperara el ruso soltó un comentario lo que hizo a los demás sobre saltarse.

Alfred: - ¿Saben lo que dije de ignorar? ¡Pues olvídenlo y corran por sus vidas! -. Y tal como dijo comenzó a correr fuera del salón, pero de nuevo un fuerte viento pasó a su lado, pero su vida era más importante así que lo ignoró, y al llegar afuera se fijó si ambos chicos estaban bien, pero pudo notar que uno de ellos faltaba.

Alfred: - ¿Y tu hermano? -. Preguntó bastante confundido hacia el italiano mayor.

Lovino: - eh…pues…-. Balbuceaba algo nervioso. - ¡Qué demonios voy a saber yo!, el sólo corrió por su vida, es lo único que sabe hacer, huir como el disprezzabile que es-. Intentaba hacerse el que no sabía nada, pero no sirvió de mucho pues el viento volvió y en un pestañear Feliciano estaba al lado de Alfred como si nada hubiera pasado. Un grito muy agudo como el de una chica en una película de terror a punto de morir salió de los labios del chico rubio.

Feliciano: - ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que aún estaban corriendo…ve~-.

Alfred: - P-pero… ¿cómo? -. Miraba hacia ambos lados confundido.

Lovino: - Veneciano, idiota inutile. ¡¿Qué te he dicho de usar tu poder en público?!-. Al instante de decir aquello tapó su propia boca con ambas manos.

Alfred: - ¿Poder?... ¡Espera!, ¿Tú también tienes poderes? -. Sus ojos se iluminaron al igual de cuando pasaba frente a un WcDonalds y veía que había oferta en hamburguesas.

Feliciano: - Eh~…C-creo que ya no sirve de nada fingir…S-sí, tengo poderes, pero solo de…Espera, ¿También? ¡¿Tú igual tienes?! -.

Alfred se sentía muy feliz, ¡Había encontrado a alguien como él! "¡Justo en tu cara Arthur! [Se dijo a sí mismo]. Asintió con su cabeza efusivamente y Feliciano le devolvió aquella expresión de alegría y sorpresa.

Lovino: - Nenas, nenas… ¿Se dan cuenta que están hablando de estas cosas ¡En medio del pasillo!? -. Exclamó con alegría y gozo como siempre.

Alfred: - Tienes razón. ¡Mejor vayamos a la cafetería, tengo que presentarles a alguien! -. Sostuvo la bolsa de comida con su boca y tomó con ambas manos las muñecas de los chicos y corrió emocionado hacia la cafetería.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de caminar por un corto pasillo llegaron a dicha cafetería. Alfred con la mirada buscó a su amigo que era más cejas que cara y lo encontró ahí, en una mesa completamente solo. Parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de embrujo o al menos ese aspecto daba la comida que tenía en su mesa (Cabe destacar que nadie quería sentarse a su lado por miedo a salir con algún mal de ojo o algo por el estilo).

Alfred: - ¡Arthur!-. Gritó intentando llamar la atención del inglés. Fue en vano pues llamó la atención de todos en el lugar menos de la persona que quería. Hizo un puchero cual persona madura y se acercó a la mesa junto a dos italianos bastante confundidos.

Arthur: - ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no te prestaré atención con tus estupideces? -. Comentó el chico sin despegar la mirada del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Efectivamente parecía estar haciendo un tipo de maldición ya que el libro se veía más viejo que mi tía Matilde (No quiero poner números, pero digamos que ella jugó a las canicas con el mismísimo Jesucristo).

Alfred: - ¿Te he dicho antes lo aburrido que eres? -. El de gafas colocó de mala gana su comida en la mesa y de igual forma colocó su trasero en la silla.

Lovino resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

Lovino: - ¿Nos trajiste aquí para ver tu patética pelea marital? -. Dijo con mucho amor sí que sí. Al escuchar una voz diferente a la voz irritante de Alfred, Arthur levantó la mirada hacia los pelicastaños que se encontraban parados a su lado.

Alfred: - ¿Uh? ¡Ah sí! Arthur, ellos son Feliciano y Lovino Vergas, son mis nuevos compañeros -. Sonrió inocente y entusiasmado. El cejudo se dio una palmada facial por lo maduro que era su amigo y se dignó a presentarse.

Arthur: - Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, mucho gusto -. Estiró su mano en señal de cortesía para presentarse y Feliciano la estrechó con bastante alegría mientras que Lovino echaba la cabeza a un lado en señal de fastidio.

Alfred: - ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor, Arthie? …Feliciano es como nosotros -. Susurró a lo último.

Sin permiso ni nada por el estilo ambos se sentaron, sabían que esto iba para largo.

Arthur: - ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. Cerró con cuidado el libro con intención de que no se hiciera polvo y le dedicó una mirada curiosa al estadounidense.

Lovino: - Fácilmente, mi stupido fratello no podía quedarse tranquilo y debió huir como cobarde por todo-. Respondió.

Feliciano: - Ve~… ¿Por qué eres tan rudo fratello? -. Dijo con cierta expresión de tristeza.

Lovino: - Es la verdad, Veneciano. -.

Alfred: - Whatever… ¡Él tiene la capacidad de correr muy rápido! -. Arthur al escucharlo le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

Arthur: - ¡No tienes porqué gritarlo, Idiot! -. Por aquel golpe el de gafas sobó su cabeza con una cara de drama, como si le hubiera golpeado con un bat de baseball.

Alfred: - ¡Sabes que me emociono con estas cosas! -.

Feliciano: - Tu dijiste que también tenías poderes ¿no? ¿Cuáles son? -. Cabe destacar que intentaban hablar del tema lo más bajo que podían (siendo ellos, tengan consideración hacían lo mejor que podían).

Antes de que pudiera responder un fuerte rugido salió del estómago de Alfred, dando a entender que el superhéroe adolescente estaba hambriento.

Matthew: - Deberías comer algo, Alfred. O se acabará la hora -. Al escuchar aquella voz de repente todos se sobresaltaron como si hubieran visto un fantasma (De nuevo).

Arthur: - ¿Matthew? ¡Matthew! ¿Cuándo regresaste de Canadá? -. Preguntó el inglés bastante sorprendido mientras que el hermano de Alfred tenía cara de querer llorar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba acostumbrado.

Matthew: - Hace tres años -.

Arthur: - ¿Has estado invisible todo este tiempo? -.

Matthew: - No. -.

Arthur: - O-oh… -. Se sentía algo avergonzado por no notar la presencia del menor, pero como dije antes este ya se había acostumbrado a que lo olvidaran (Las vidas de los Matthews debe ser muy difícil).

Alfred ignoró todo lo que había pasado entre su hermano y su mejor amigo al igual que el par de italianos. Sacó de la bolsa de comida que traía una gran hamburguesa (Si lograste adivinar ten, tus 5$) casi intacta algo que impresionó a los demás (Sin incluir a Arthur, como siempre) y comenzó a comerla como si no hubiera visto una en años.

Alfred: - A lo de tu pregunta Feli… Yo tengo los mismos poderes que mi padre, puedo volar, super fuerza, ser invencible, entre otras cosas -. No hay que explicar que la boca del chico estaba llena y al hablar solo se le entendió "akjdhshkas" y seguido de un "aajflaslkj" finalizando con un "dfjdjapl" Así más o menos.

Pero se puede decir que pudieron entender. Arthur movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación por su actitud infantil pero la verdad no podía hacer nada.

Tragó su comida, y volvió a sus explicaciones.

Alfred: - Y Arthur puede lanzar rayos láser de sus cejas -. Ah, pero eso sí se escuchó clarito. La cara de Arthur se puso roja como un tomate y Lovino comenzó a reír como un maníaco (Si, leyeron bien. Lovino).

Feliciano: - ¡¿Eso es enserio?! ¡Wow! -. Exclamó sorprendido mientras que Lovino aún estaba riendo, parecía que iba a ahogarse.

Arthur: - ¡Bloody hell, no es tan estúpido como suena! -. Intentó excusarse, pero lo siento querido Iggy, tu poder no suena tan magnífico en voz alta. Su rostro era de un color rojo no descubierto.

\- ¡ Vene, Roma! -. Se escuchó una voz alegre que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Ahora el rostro rojo pasó a ser el de Lovino quien calló su risa casi al instante de escuchar aquella voz.

Feliciano: - ¡Toño! -. Devolvió el saludo a un chico alto de cabello color chocolate, tez morena y ojos verdes brillantes. Era bastante atractivo y sonriente.

Lovino quería que se lo tragara la tierra, no soportaba a ese españolete de cuarta, pero se lo tenía que aguantar desde que tiene memoria.

Entre tú y yo no le caía taaan mal, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Dicho español se acercó al fin a la mesa y saludó con un abrazo al menor de los hermanos Vergas [Demonios, juntarse mucho con Alfred es contagioso]. Intentó hacer lo mismo con el mayor, pero este solo lo ignoró echando su cabeza a un lado.

Feliciano: - Ve~. ¡Qué bueno verte Antonio! -.

Arthur: - Hola, Antonio -. Saludó mayormente por cortesía pues conocía al español desde hace un tiempo, ya que estudiaban en el mismo curso al igual que con los otros amigos del castaño quienes no tardaron en alcanzarlo en la cafetería.

-Mon amour, sé que estabas emocionado de encontrarlos, pero no deberías correr por toda la escuela -. Dijo entre jadeos un chico alto de cabello rubio largo y un poco de barba, algo que lo hacía ver más adulto.

-Eso no es nada asombroso, Toño-. En este caso había sido un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos y piel de un color asemejado al de su cabello.

Antonio: -Lo siento chicos, me emocionaba verlos en la misma escuela que yo-. Respondió mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño a Feliciano.

Lovino: -Es una pena que nosotros no te queramos ver a ti…-.

Antonio: - ¡No seas así, Roma! de seguro despertaste hoy con el pie izquierdo. Déjame ayudarte con eso-. Soltó al más chico y se dispuso a abrazarlo, no sin antes recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Lovino: - ¡Juro por dios que conseguiré una orden de restricción contra ti si llegas a tocarme, che palle! -. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo tanto de enojo como de vergüenza y parecía que de sus orejas salía humo.

No, literalmente. ¡Estaba saliendo humo de sus orejas!

Y los extintores del techo de la cafetería se dieron cuenta de esto pues en un instante comenzó a sonar la alarma y los rociadores empezaron a echar agua sobre todos los estudiantes que tranquilamente tomaban su almuerzo.

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse presentes al igual que muchos estudiantes corriendo fuera del agua. Con el grupo de idiotas no fue muy diferente. El agua al tener contacto con la cabeza de Lovino comenzó a echar aún más humo y a hacer un sonido muy raro. Arthur comenzó a maldecir en inglés por su ropa mojada y por el libro de brujería que de seguro iba a morir después de aquello. Feliciano comenzó a llorar. Alfred empezó a reír. El amigo con cara de pervertido de Antonio comenzó a insultar en francés y a lloriquear por su cabello. El otro amigo comenzó a reírse al igual que Alfred. Y el mismísimo Antonio no sabía qué demonios había pasado.

Ahh~ Que buen primer día de inicio a clases.

La sala se vació a excepción del grupo y de una persona más. De nuevo, Iván se encontraba en una esquina (¿Este chico no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¿O es idea mía?).

El agua cesó, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de la ira del inglés, quien por alguna razón dirigió su mirada enojada a Alfred. (Si, por costumbre).

Alfred: - ¡¿Y ahora que hice?! -.

Arthur: - RESPIRAR -. Recalcó y Salió enojado con los restos de su libro en manos.

Todos lo vieron salir de la cafetería con cara de confusión y Alfred sin saber de qué tenía culpa ahora.


End file.
